


Failure to See

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Grief, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's world, but what of Anakin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to See

He did not want to take the child along.

He will never forget his first and beloved master, despite all their differences.

The child was a link. His Master had seen something…and then he had to fulfill that promise, raise the child into knighthood.

Somewhere along the way he found himself drowning in his Padawan, unable to fully bring him in check, lost in that charisma and sheer strength.

He won't let Anakin save him, pull him free of the emotional quicksand he fell in.

He fails to see until too late that Anakin got lost in him years ago.


End file.
